1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and method, information processing device and method, information processing system, and program, and in particular relates to an input device and method, information processing device and method, information processing system, and program enabling fewer parts and lower costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of equipment have been remote controlled with an input device such as a remote controller. However, as equipment functions have become more complex, the numbers of buttons, keys, and levers of input devices have increased and operability thereof has become poorer. Thus, an input device that is operated in optional directions within a three-dimensional free space has been proposed (e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-526844).
An acceleration sensor or gyro sensor is built into such an input device, whereby the state thereof is detected. Predetermined operations that are performed as to the input device, i.e. gestures, correspond to predetermined functions, and a user commands the corresponding function by inputting a predetermined gesture with the input device. Thus, the number of buttons, keys, levers and so forth can be reduced as compared to an input device operated with buttons, keys, levers and so forth.
Also, rotating the input device, switching the mode change amount according to the rotation amount thereof or the command group, and selecting the change amount or command group for each mode with a button has also been proposed (e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-251693).